Fall For The Evil
(Opening shot; fade in to the inside of Medley’s lair. She is walking up the stairs and into her room; there, she opens her closet and Gene appears) Gene: Hello! (Surprised, Medley shuts it completely and turns to face her ditzy assistant with annoyance) Medley: What do you want? Gene: Uh, is there something in your closet? Medley: That’s none of your concern! Gene: Please? I wanna see what is inside Medley: Since when do you care about what I have in my closet? Gene: I’m...curious? Medley: Sorry, Gene. Everytime I tell you of my evil plans, they always end up falling apart Gene: So? Then just don’t say anything! Medley: I did keep my mouth shut about it, but you always ask continuously! Gene: Oh. Uh, sorry (He turns away and takes out a newspaper) Medley: Gene. Why don’t you go read your newspaper someplace else? Gene: Okay (The genie leaves the room. Medley turns back to the closet door and opens it again. She works on a combination on the keypad on the wall. It makes a ding sound, and a door opens. Cut to a lab room; Medley comes down the stairs and observes the thing on the table in front of her. It is a white computer, keyboard, and large black wires with cursors for hands. These wires are connected to the keyboard so it resembles a body. The monitor serves as the head; on it are closed eyes and a mouth, and the screen is black) Medley: I’ve been working on this thing forever. (picks up a red wire) And I still couldn’t charge you up! (She looks around a bit before she comes up with an idea) Medley: Hold it. What if I do...this? (At "this", she takes out a blue wire and puts it and the red one together. Instantly, she saw the arm twitch slightly) Medley: (gasps) Oh my goodness! It’s working! (The medusa does it again...until it stops working after the third try. She gets frustrated) Medley: What the? (groans) Come on! You were working before! Why not now?! (In frustration, she slams a fist down on the keyboard and is taken down by an electric shock. The girl falls to the floor) Medley: (dazed) You will always be my special robot (And out she went as the screen fades to black) (Fade in to the girl still on the floor. A small sky-blue hand is tapping on her shoulder; cut to frame Gene attempting to wake her up) Gene: Medley? Medley! Are you awake? (She opens her eyes) Medley: (dazed) W...Wh...What? Gene: Medley, what’s going on? I heard screaming! (Medley finally comes to her senses) Medley: Screaming? I was working on ---! (And she screams in terror to find that the thing she’s working on is suddenly alive and sitting on the table. Its screen is shining a light blue/green and its eyes are open) Medley: What? You’re alive? (The thing on the table is a robot/computer thing that stands at six feet, named Cursor) Gene: What’s ali ---? (He too screams at the sight of Cursor. Medley covers his mouth with her hand. Cut to frame both) Medley: Stop it, Gene! Shut up! Shut up! (removes her hand) This is what I have been working on all week Gene: Whaaaaaat? Medley: I know. I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you'd do something bad to it. But now, here you are.(hushed) Look, Cursor is supposed to be part of my evil plan. I was worried that if I tell you anything about it...or him, for that matter...you’d ruin it somehow. I’m giving Cursor a very special job, and I want you to stay out of it Gene: Whose Cursor? Medley: (pointing o.s.) That’s Cursor (Quick pan to said robot, his voice metallic and happy-sounding) Cursor: Hey. Nice day, isn’t it? (A stomach growl surprises him short) Cursor: Uh...oh...uh, you heard that right? (Cut to the evil duo) Gene: Weird. How do robots feel hunger? Medley: That doesn’t matter now. (to Cursor) Now, Cursor. I have a very special job for you Cursor: Oooh! For me? What do I get to do? (The girl snickers quietly, then walks past Cursor) Medley: I want you to do something for me (The three enter the main room; Medley turns on the monitor and it shows Chase, Rocky and Skye playing tag. Cut back to the three; Cursor has a strange look on his face while looking at Skye) Medley: There they are Cursor: (lovestruck) Ohhh...uhhhh...g...gal...ohhhhh…. Gene: Uh, Cursor. You alright? Medley: Looks to me like he’s in love Gene: With...who? Cursor: (lovestruck) H...Her… (At "her", she points to Skye, who is being chased by Rocky. Cut to frame Medley and Gene) Medley: Snap out of it, Cursor. My task for you is very simple and you better not fail. So...are you up for it? (She turns to Cursor, who is now gone out of her sight) Medley: Cursor? CURSOR!! Gene: I think he’s going after his lady Medley: (groaning) That fool is really going to mess everything up Gene: Which is? Medley: Nice try, Gene Gene: (scoffs) Geez, you never tell me anything! (Medley walks away) Oh, sure. Go ahead. Walk away on me like I care. Fine, have it your way, Miss Bossy Boots! I’m going to find out what is it you’re planning, and you can’t stop me. (calling out) You hear that, Medley?! I’m gonna find out what you’re plan is! Medley: Yeah! Good luck with that! (Cut to Skye and Chase running away from Rocky, laughing. All of a sudden, Chase trips over a rock and gets tagged by Rocky) Rocky: You're it! Chase: (panting) I'm tired of running, though. Let's take a break for now Skye: That was amazing! Rocky: Sure was Skye: Gotta go, guys. I have to help Ryder make dinner Chase: That’s great. See you later (Skye then starts to walk into the Lookout, and Cursor suddenly blocks her path; he has a lovestruck-like look on his face) Cursor: Heh...uh...hi… Skye: Oh. Hey. I’m Skye. And you are? Cursor: (stifles a giggle) E-eh...heh...I...I’m… (Chuckle.) ...I’m...Cursor… Skye: Cursor. That’s a nice name. It suits you (Cursor lets out a hearty laugh, which surprises Skye) Skye: So...are you new to this town? Cursor: Uh...well...heh...t-technically…uhhhh...yeah. I guess I...heh...yeah, I am new here Skye: That’s great. My friend Jack throws "Welcome to Adventure Bay" parties for anyone that’s new here Cursor: A-Ah...yes...that’s...a-amazing. (silently snickers) S-So...wh-where are you heading? Skye: I’m going home to help make dinner. You want to come? Cursor: Y-You...you serious? I...I can...go...with you? (Stomach growl) Oh! Yes! Yes! Count me in! Chase: Great! Come on! (Dissolve to the kitchen of the Lookout; Ryder is there in his cooking outfit and flipping a burger patty with a spatula. Skye and a lovestruck Cursor enters) Skye: Ryder! Ryder: Oh! Skye. You came just in time. (notices Cursor) Who’s your friend? Chase: That’s Cursor. He’s helping too Ryder: That’s great. And I see that he’s a robot (Pan to the door frame; Jack hops by and has a slight look of suspicion when he sees Cursor. Cut to his perspective of the trio in the kitchen; the robot’s eyes start to glow a light pink as he glances down at Skye. Back to the jackalope, who gasps and runs off. Dissolve to the living room in the tower; Felix and Jack are there) Felix: Okay. Let me get something straight; there was a robot helping Ryder and Chase...making dinner?(Jack scowls) Jack: Yeah! I bet he’s...going to put explosives in those cheeseburgers Felix: Jack, there’s no way you saw what actually happened. The fact that the robot putting explosives in the cheeseburgers...that’s all in your head Jack: Then what do you think he’s doing? Felix: I don’t know, but I’d like to see this robot for myself. And what did you say his name was? Jack: Cursor. He’s literally a living computer...and he talks Felix: A living computer? Jack: You did say you want to see this yourself, right? Felix: Okay, look. I’ll just see how Cursor is around others, and maybe I’ll go under the assumption that you’re just making things up (He walks away, leaving an angry jackalope behind. Jack kicks a vase down and goes upstairs. Dissolve to Felix stealthily going about outside the Lookout, then takes a peek through the open window. There, he notices Ryder placing the buns on the now finished cheeseburgers on a plate; Cursor carefully empties out a can of fruit into a boiling pot. Back to the phoenix) Felix: (hushed) Doesn’t seem like anything’s going on… (Cut to him back at the living room in the tower with Jack. This time, he is writing something in a notepad) Felix: I saw everything, Jack. Cursor doesn’t look like he’s doing anything bad Jack: But I saw everything! Felix: Or did you? Jack: Huh? Felix: How about you just leave him alone and act like he’s just a normal robot who is trying to get used to his new surroundings? (And with that, the phoenix walked away. The jackalope gets steamed up again) Jack: Oh yeah?! Well, I’ll show you how suspicious Cursor is! Just you wait! (He is back at the window, watching with suspicion. Cut to his perspective of the two in the kitchen. Cursor is playing a tune on a harmonica and Skye dances a bit to the rhythm. Just then, they heard a ding sound coming from the oven) Ryder: Burgers are done! (Skye runs over to him.) Skye: Finally! Now we can ---! (She is unaware of the small puddle on the floor. Once she steps on it, she slips and is about to hit her face onto the stove...when Cursor’s hands reach out to catch her) Skye: Oh! Cursor! Cursor: Glad I caught you. (pulls her up) Skye: Thanks for catching me Cursor: No prob. That’s what friends are for. (eyes glow a bright pink) Skye: Hey, Cursor. Your eyes are glowing pink. What does that mean? (Glowing stops) Cursor: What? Uh...p-please. No need for you to be concerned or anything Skye: Oh...okay. But is that normal, though? Cursor: (nervously) W-Well...um...hey, are the burgers ready yet? (The pair turned to Ryder, who has set the burgers on a large plate) Ryder: (chuckles) They have been ready seconds ago (Cut to an overhead shot of the robots, Rocky, Rubble, Skye, Marshall, Zuma, Chase, Cursor, and Ryder at the large table eating dinner. Cut to frame computer and cockapoo) Cursor: That...was great Skye: Good that you liked it (She starts to get off her seat...when she suddenly trips) Skye: Woah! (The robot quickly gets up and catches the pup before she falls. He sets her used plate on the table and helps her back up on her feet) Skye: Oh...nice catch, Cursor Cursor: That’s what friends are for, right? (to himself) For a lovely, beautiful puppy like herself Skye: What? Cursor: Huh? Oh, sorry. I...uh...sometimes, I talk to myself...uh, sometimes. Heh… (Cut to frame Jack, Ulysses, Manny, and Felix; the first one holds a scowl) Ulysses: Seems like you and Skye will get along really well, Cursor Felix: Yes. And you’re really going to like it here in Adventure Bay Manny: I think it’s cool that we have another robot on our side Jack: (hushed) Yeah, a robot who’s planning to brainwash the whole town using telekinesis (Unfortunately for him, everyone at the table heard everything he says. Cursor seems a bit offended and confused) Cursor: What...did he say? (Cut to the twins and Kunekune, all three holding looks of disbelief and glaring at Jack) Spike: You can just ignore him, Cursor Thorn: Yeah. Seems like Jack isn’t happy about something Kunekune: And it certainly does not involve you… (glaring at Jack) ...Jack (Cut to Ryder getting up from his seat) Ryder: Guys, hold up. Let’s not turn this into an argument. (picks up small stack of used plates) Now then...I must go and clean the dishes (With that, he left the scene, carrying the dirty dishes; now the pups, robots and Cursor remain) Felix: Well, I guess we better go Rocky: Oh? You guys are leaving already? Felix: I’m afraid so. We’ll need to discuss...something (Bedroom in the tower; Felix is ranting out on Jack, who sits on the bed looking out of sorts) Felix: What did you do that for?! How could you suggest the fact that he could be brainwashing people, let alone Skye?! Jack: Didn’t you see his eyes? They were glowing...and he was with Skye the whole time Cappy: Well, that Cursor character doesn’t look suspicious to me Thorn: I like him already Ulysses: He’s quite a character Manny: (smirking) And it seems like he’s got a bit of a crush on Skye Jack: Yeah! That was it Kunekune: Jack, either we tell you to leave Cursor alone or assume that you’re jealous of Cursor Jack: J...J...Jealous?! Take that back! Felix: (sighs) Jack...just let it go. Besides, we should go to bed Spike: Right. I am really tired (All climbed onto their beds and Felix turns off the lamp. Cut to the sulking jackalope, the only one not sleeping as of now) Jack: (hushed) What are you hiding, Cursor? When I find out what you really are, I will have no mercy when I destroy you (Cut to Medley’s lair; Cursor enters, giggling to himself. Gene notices him coming in and smirks) Gene: Oh yes, the night can begin! Hel-lo, Cursor. (The giggling stops) Now...we can do this one of two ways; I can tickle you as hard as I can or I will tell Medley what I think you’ve been doing with Skye the whole day Cursor: I don’t want to talk about it! Gene: Well, I do. So tell me everything you and Skye did Cursor: Why do you need to know? Gene: So I can tell Medley all about it and tease you for it Cursor: I-It’s not that big of a deal! Gene: Sure it is (Medley barges through the door) Medley: Gene, I need you to --- (notices Cursor) Oh...Where have you been? Cursor: Um… (nervously) ...D-Do you really need to know? Medley: Yes. (turns away) Well, no. Promise you won’t ditch me like that again (She left, leaving an embarrassed robot and a hyped genie alone in the room...but shortly comes back in) Medley: Hey, Cursor. Skye just sent you a message (She leaves again, Cursor pushes a button on him and the message comes up on his screen. There is Skye in her pup house and in her pink pajamas) Skye: (on screen) Hi, Cursor. It’s me, Skye. If you’re looking at this right now, I just want you to know that you are quite adorable. Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but that’s how I really feel about you. See you tomorrow (The screen goes black when she stopped talking. Cursor leans over the table and rests his arms, covering his face with his hands. Gene scoots closer to him, the snarky grin on his face still glued there) Gene: Well, seems like the relationship you had with her just went out. (Cursor sits up straight, glaring at Gene) Cursor: Gene, shut up! (A paper airplane suddenly flies in and lands in front of him) What is this? (He unfolds up the paper and cut to his perspective; in big, sloppy, bubbly letters it read “Cursor, you and I work perfectly well together! Signed, Skye”, followed by a crude drawing of Skye's badge. Cut back to frame the pair; Gene, with a look of surprise, has leaned over to see the entire thing on the paper) Gene: Wait a minute… (smiling deviously) ...You guys are in love, aren’t you? Cursor: No, wait a second. I mean...I don’t know what got over me when I...I’m mean… (sighs) I-I don’t know why, but I somehow find her...uh...a...attractive Gene: OOOOOOH! (scoots even closer to him) So tell me everything you and Skye did that day! Cursor: It didn’t mean anything. I was...I was being kind of stupid back there. I-I’m ticked off at myself for acting like that Gene: Oh, don’t deny it, Cursor. You have the hots for Skye, right? Cursor: No Gene: Yes you do! Cursor: Gene, will you just shut up about it?! (Suddenly, Medley barges in, surprising them both) Hey, lower your voices! I can’t concetra --- (Pause) What are you guys talking about? Gene: Medley, you’re not going to believe this! Medley: What? Cursor: Gene, don’t tell her Medley: Tell me what. And didn’t I tell you to do one very simple little task? Cursor: Y-You didn’t tell me! Medley: Shut up. Now, Gene, what were you going to tell me? Gene: Well, I was going to say that our friend Cursor here has a crush on Skye Medley: WHAT?! Cursor: (groans) Gene, you idiot! Medley: (steamed, to Cursor) So you do?! (She stops) You do...right? Cursor: W-Well...yes. Why do you ask? (Medley turns to one side, now in deep thought. She grins wickedly when she finally comes up with an idea) Gene: Uh...Medley? (He saw her expression and smirks) Hey, I like that look right there. Got something in mind? Medley: (menacingly) Ohhh, yes (She chuckles evilly; dissolve to the Lookout at sunrise. Cut to a close-up of a snoozing Skye. A large shadow appears over her and she opens her eyes. Cut to frame her and Cursor, the latter standing in front of Skye. He has a lovestruck smile on his face) Skye: Oh. Cursor. You got my message, right? Cursor: (forcing a laugh) Oh, yes! I got your message all right! Skye: So...what are you up to? Cursor: Well...uh...I just want to come over and say hi Skye: Wow. It’s nice of you to drop by (The computer dude looks to the side with a devious grin and silent chuckle, then puts on a friendly one when looking back at her. He pulls out a glowing substance) Skye: What’s that? Cursor; It’s a little treat I...uh...made for you Skye: It looks like a cookie. (thinks hard) You know, I think it’s a little too early to have sweets Cursor: Nonsense! You’ll like the taste of it (The pup uneasily takes the glowing cookie and pops the entire thing into her mouth. The minute she swallows, her eyes shrink to dots and the whites of her eyes turn pink. Her pupils grow back to normal size and are replaced with red hearts. Cursor smirks at this) Cursor: Finally. It’s working so far. (scoots closer to Skye) So...how are you feeling, Skye? (The pup responds in a voice that carries a decidedly mechanical quality under her usual tone) Skye: I’ve never been better, Cursor, my dear Cursor: (evilly, to himself) Excellent. (out loud, to her) Since it’s really early in the morning, what do you feel like doing at this moment? (to himself) Please say making me salad Skye: Making you salad, my love (Cursor gives Skye a look that reads "are you psychic?". The confusion turns into surprise when Skye opens up a portal, much like how a person opens a door, and enters. She comes back seconds later with a bowl of veggies) Cursor: A-And...you manage to get ---? (He goes no further when the pup shoves the whole thing down his throat. He wipes his mouth clean as Skye sets the bowl next to her pup house) Cursor: Very impressive Skye: Indeed. I love nothing more than to make my special one happy Cursor: Great. Uh...so...now what? Skye: Now we destroy things Cursor: Wha---wait a second. Since when did you even suggest that? Skye: I have my ways (Cut to the lair; Medley laughs crazily in her seat while Gene stands uneasily next to her. She holds a controller in her hand. On the monitor displays Skye’s perspective) Medley: This is amazing, Gene! This lunatic is really falling for it! Gene: Riiiiiiiight. So...that cookie thing. It’s not really a...cookie, right? Medley: Oh, Gene. It’s really a microchip Gene: If Skye swallowed it, then does that mean it’s inside her...uh… (The controller makes two beeping sounds) Medley: Something’s coming up Gene: Oh. Put in on the monitor (The former presses a button and the pair are looking at what looks like a wall of muscle and foamy liquid with bubbles forming on the surface) Medley: Uh...are we looking at the inside of…of...? Gene: Don’t even say anything Medley: I’m gonna be sick (She hastily pushes the button so that it changes back to the pup’s perspective. Gene pulls out a bucket and proceeds to vomit into it. Cut Skye and Cursor leaving the Lookout) Cursor: Wait. We’re not really destroying things, are we? Skye: I have a better idea in mind, Cursor, my love.” (Her paws glowed a light purple and she waves them around a bit. She closes her eyes, and when she opens them, the other pups, and the robots appeared tied in chains) Cursor: Woah! You serious?! Skye: Of course, Cursor, my love. Don’t you like it? Rubble: Skye? What’s going on? Chase: (tearing up) Skye, how could you?! Jack: Aha! See? I told you Cursor’s up to no good! Cursor: Huh? Felix: Jack, will you stop it with the accusations?! Cursor: What’s going on? What’s he accusing me of? Cappy: He thinks you’re the one who’s doing the kidnapping! Ulysses: But you’re not planning to do such things, are you? Cursor: No, but...look! You have to believe me! Jack: Shut up, you phony! You’re obviously evil! Felix: JACK!!! Cursor: Just listen. The thing is...I was built by Medley Spike: No way! Are you serious? Skye: My love has no time for stories. (takes Cursor by the hand) Come, my love. Let us bring these infernal monsters into Medley’s lair Marshall: Wait, Skye! You can’t be serious! (Skye drags her and Cursor into another portal she created by ripping open air apart. They all enter; cut to Medley’s lair, where they end up) Medley: (evilly) Cursor, you imbecile! Cursor: I’m sorry, but I can’t believe you’re using me for something like this! Skye: Medley, shall we set up the wedding for me and Cursor? Gene: Ha ha! (singsong) Skye and Cursor sitting on a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes loves, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Manny: (in rhythm, smirking) Now your faces will be put in wreckage Gene: Shut up! Thorn: Skye, are you seriously going to kidnap us, betray us, and then work for Medley for the rest of your life? Chase: (crying) I h-hope not! Kunekune: Skye would never do that! Zuma: Yeah, cause Skye's our friend! Felix: Right. Which means Medley and Gene are behind this whole thing (Cut to said evil duo, which they begin to laugh nervously) Gene: So...how’s everyone doing on this great day? (Big grin) Spike: You two are behind this whole thing, aren’t you? Medley: Well...when you put it that way… Rocky: Then this should explain Skye’s strange behavior, and how you’re using her as an advantage to take us all down Gene: (softly, to Medley) Uh, they found out about our plan. What should we do now? Medley: I… (sighs) Okay...fine...you win! You got us! (All but the evil pair cheered) Kunekune: But do us a favor and leave Skye alone Chase: Yeah Medley: (sourly) Fine. I’ll do it (She pushes a button on her controller and Skye’s eyes turn back to their usual pink. She has her normal voice back) Skye: What? Huh? What happened? Medley: Get out of here! (The evil girl pushes the nice crew and Cursor into the portal and they end up back in the normal world) Spike: Wow. That was nice Cursor: Agreed Skye: But wait. I’m confused. Cursor, do you really have feelings for me? Cursor: I...well...I guess. (brightens up) Oh! Let’s go get hotdogs! (Skye seems uneasy with the idea) Skye: Thanks, but I...fff...I don’t...feel very well. Uh...give me a second… (And she runs off, leaving the others confused. Cut back to the lair; Medley sits in her chair looking unhappy while Gene leans on the arm of her chair) Gene:,You know, you gotta admit. They seem pretty happy together. I guess some guys aren’t interested in you Medley: I am very beautiful. Men should look at me like I’m the most prettiest girl in the world Gene: It’s too bad they’re not interested in someone who knows quite a lot about fashion, but isn’t very nice. And no offense, but...you’re not that pretty Medley: Tell that to my face, you fool! (A beeping sound surprises them both) Medley: Now what? Gene: Probably something not good Medley: I’m putting it on the monitor (And she did; on the monitor, the evil duo are now looking at the same wall of muscle as before. This time, the liquid seems to bubble rapidly and the foams are moving quickly everywhere. There is a sound of a low groan. Cut back to the duo) Medley: (uneasily) Oh, I don’t think I like where this is going Gene: It’s worse than how it is before (The two share a look of disgust and shock when they hear someone --- possibly Skye --- retching and losing their lunch. Gene covers his mouth and proceeds to do the same, except behind Medley’s chair) Medley: Oh, seriously Gene?! I just sweeped the floor! (Gene woozily stands up, wiping his mouth) Gene: S-Sorry...it’s just that...we’re looking at Skye’s guts Medley: ...Ewwwwwww (Fade to black) THE END[[Category:Fanon] Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Love Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three